Obedience and Blood
by Khaleesix
Summary: A woman mourns the life she lived with her perfect family. Her fate; unknown while the Sons of Jacob wreak havoc on the apocalyptic wreck of the former United States.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own The Handmaid's Tale, book or TV series. This may potentially be an actual Fanfic novel. However, right now it is just a one shot. Reviews are welcome!

* * *

I remembered it clear as day when I was taken from my home. The day Gilead took over America. The day everything, we knew was about to become history.

I distinctively remembered telling Greg to keep the kids home from school that week since everything was so unclear and how our future seemed in dark array of chaos. Our children, Maia and Saul both aged six and four, were our whole lives. They had no idea what was going to happen in America and it was our job to keep them safe. They were oblivious to the world. We were their protectors.

However, we just couldn't stop us from being separated. The day the bomb took place in the Senate office, Greg bought tickets to London. We already had Visas from previous trips, but we also renewed them for peace sake.

He was originally from London UK. When the kids were born, he filed for dual citizenship for both. He said it would do us good to give the kids access to both countries. He, a UK born and raised man, and me, a United States native. We met in graduate school in the world of Boston University. I was going for my master's in accounting and he was going for a business marketing degree to further his hedge fund. Two years later, we were married when we found out I was pregnant with Maia.

The day the bomb took place, the world was turned upside down. However, Greg remained peaceful. I remembered his reassurance in his voice.

 _"It'll be alright, Dani. I got the tickets to London. All four of us are leaving this place." Greg stated._

 _I shivered in my sundress. It wasn't cold. It was really hot, but the fear made me shiver. "I don't know if I will be able to leave, honey."_

 _"Relax. We got your passport, we got the marriage certificate. You will be able to fly with us."_

 _"Where are we going to stay?" I asked as I fidget with my coffee._

 _"Well, it'll be tight but my sister, Margaret, has room for us. If not, Nana and Pa has room for the kids." Greg stopped talking as protestors marched outside the coffee house. The armed police and militia were barricading Boston's town hall. Greg grunted and turned to look at his cell phone._

 _I sighed. "When do we leave?"_

 _"Friday at ten in the morning." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I love you."_

 _With that sweet tone and all the love in the world he had for me, I smiled at him. "I love you too."_

* * *

Friday came, we were packed and ready to go since five in the morning. The kids were sleeping soundly, and Greg picked Maia up and placed her in the rental car. I held Saul in my arms and rocked him after he awoke for a bit.

"Shh baby, we are going for a nice plane ride." I whispered quietly.

The ride to the airport was tedious. There were armed men everywhere and asked for verification. Greg showed them our plane tickets and passports and they let us go. Our babies were both asleep and I feared if they woke, they would see the destruction of the world that had become. People were being hung in public places. Blood painted the walls of the buildings and city around. The world was unsafe.

We did not have much luggage. We had two carryon's; our essential clothing for changing and Saul's bookbag of toys. Everything else was thrown into luggage. We packed light- knowing we could start a new life in London. Just we took our clothes and essential electronics like the IPad and Greg's workbook. I packed my favorite makeup and toiletries. I could just replace the others when I landed in London. A new life in London sounded like a dream but we were running away from a life we knew.

Before our trip, Gregory managed to withdraw a good amount of our money, so we can have it in cash. The rest he transferred to his mother's account in London. It was a good amount to live on and comfortably, get our own apartment in London.

It all was going smoothly until we were going to board the plane. They rescanned our tickets and all, but one was able to pass. My heart sank, and I could hear the sirens coming. I looked at Gregory with fear in my eyes. I held on to Saul tightly and kissed his forehead and touched Maia's sleeping hand. I wouldn't want them to be left behind. I'd do it in place of my children. They deserved a world of what is known to them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gregory suddenly asked.

"One of your tickets is invalid." The flight attendant, a sweet young woman with a British accent, frowned at us.

"How can this be? I bought them four weeks ago." Greg stated.

The man, dressed in a green uniform with an emblem I do not recognize, turned to Greg and very stoically, stated, "Who is Denise Grainger?"

My heart broke. I looked at Greg and held his hand.

"My wife. She has her passport and Visa. This isn't our first trip to London!" Greg stated.

"Her Visa is invalid. She cannot leave." The stoic man said with annoyance.

"No, it isn't. I just reapplied three months prior. They said it was all set." I yelled.

The man pressed forward to me and nodded his head to the flight attendant. She took Saul from my arms and shook her head at me. "You. Are. Not. Boarding." Then he shoved me backwards.

"With what law? We paid for this!" I yelled.

"The _new_ law." The man shrugged. "You other three may go."

Greg stood his ground and shouted, "No. My wife needs to come with me! WE are married!" He took the marriage certificate out and waved it.

"This is the regulations. We cannot let someone with an invalid Visa travel abroad. You will have to wait until the Visa is cleared." Another airport associate spoke. "When it does, you will again be reunited unless you want to cancel this whole trip."

At this point, the kids were awake. Greg looked at them and then the airport associate and militia guy in disbelief. "Give us a moment please."

We huddled in the far end and I hugged Greg tightly. "I don't want to stay behind."

"I don't want you to. However, we both know we can't leave the kids in this mess. I will come back to get you. I promise." Greg whispered.

Knowing full well that the kids are better in London, I looked at them and kissed their foreheads. This is for them and their future, away from this chaos. I looked at Greg and stared into his emotional eyes. I could sense it. He didn't want to leave me behind and he was mad about this new law that was put in place. It was all a lie. He knew it. I knew it. Even the airport associates knew it. The power was in the hands of the guy with green uniform with the strange emblem. However, he whispered "I promise" that I kissed his lips. I loved him entirely. I loved him forever. Greg took Saul from my arms and Maia walked beside him. They walked towards the gate.

"Why isn't mommy coming with us daddy?" Maia asked.

"Mommy will come on the next flight. It's a bit full here, baby." I lied. She was too young to know everything that just happened.

"Maybe someone should give up their seat like they do in the subway for you, mommy." Maia, ever so smart, said.

I chuckled. "We can't do that here, baby. People paid for their seats and it's all assigned. Don't worry. I'll see you soon."

I stared at Maia as she frowned, and she held Greg's hand tightly. Saul was back asleep. He would probably wake up and realize I won't be there and he'd cry. Greg's eyes filled with tears as he stared at me.

"I love you, all of you." I whispered. I watched as they finally went in the receiving tunnel that connects them with the plane. I watched out the window as I saw them, sitting at the seats. There was an empty one right next to Greg and I cried. I cried knowing I was to stay behind and they would be safe. My future was forever more unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Hey! I made another chapter! Guess its a novel! I don't own the Handmaid's Tale.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **Two**

It has been about two years since I last seen my children and husband.

Two weeks after trying to escape the war-torn America, men, in the same green uniform, started marching down streets of Boston and storming in our homes. I found out from word of mouth those men in green uniforms were called Guardians. They were to protect us from the terrorists.

I saw my neighbors being shot to death right in front of my eyes. Their children were bounded and blindfolded and transported in a black van. Soon, the whole neighborhood came out to defend their lost beloved family. However, they too were shot and killed. Everyone stopped protesting, fear of their lives, and went back to their homes.

I waited for my Visa application to be renewed. I called numerous times to hear they are still verifying it. Stressed out and feeling the urge to leave this place as soon as possible, I asked for a Canadian Visa. Quickly and very hastily, I filled it out and hope the application would be approved by four weeks. Then I would fly from Canada to London to reunite with Greg.

However, my dreams came to an end and the hope I had crushed and died with my dreams. We could hear the intercom over the streets, asking for everyone to give up their weapons, books, cellular phones, laptops, and anything deemed to be evil. I looked at my cell phone and ran to my bedroom and hid it deep within my laundry basket. I refused to give it up. It was my only communication to Greg and the kids.

As I was hiding the phone, I heard a loud bang at the front of my house, knowing full well the Guardians are forcing their way inside. Staring at my window, I saw women being bounded and thrown into vans. Children were also collected like cattle and thrown in another black van. Babies were taken by some ladies who were dressed like nuns. Men were either shot in their own front yards or blindfolded and taken. The Guardians taking everything from TV's to paintings to educational books and tossing them in a huge pile. Soon, they lit the items on fire.

I heard my television being tossed outside. Gregory was so excited when he received a new television the Christmas before. The kids helped me wrap it up. It wasn't wrapped up nicely and it gave the hint away by it's enormous size, however, Gregory still acted surprised.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I ran to my closet and covered myself with the clothes, making sure the phone was on silent. My heart pounded against my chest. The footsteps came in closer and started opening all our bedroom doors.

First, it was Maia's room.

"Look at all the stuff that God would frown upon." A man said. "Quickly, take them out. The Commander had his eyes on this house and wants it ready on the 'morrow."

My heart sank. They were taking over my house… _our house_ … with my family. Knowing I wasn't safe, I pulled the attic door from our closet down and tried to climb up. Damn, it was so hard trying not to make a sound. However, the thud on the first floor was enough to know they just were tossing everything I bought.

My mind made this humming sound and it was thwarted back to the past. The loud tossing and banging reminded me of when I found I was pregnant with Maia. We weren't married, and I knew it was bad. We had no idea where to go from this.

 _"Isn't in your religion that this is a sin?" I asked, motioning my belly._

 _"An accident, after all it is a baby." Gregory paused for a moment and looked at the window. "There's two options; an abortion or keep our baby."_

 _"What about adoption?" I abruptly asked._

 _Gregory looked at me with those solemn eyes. "You and I both know that it is out of question. We cannot fathom our feelings. You- you will carry this baby inside of you and give the baby up like it wasn't yours, knowing full well it is yours?"_

 _Frustrated, I turned from him and looked at the mirror. My ever-growing belly seemed to be a bit larger today. Must be the lunch I had. I found out I was pregnant when I was twelve weeks but already, I was falling in love with Gregory and even more, the baby. "I- I can't do that. This is our baby."_

 _The women's clinic was so full of joy when I found out I was pregnant. Was it possible for the clinic to be this rejoiced? Supposedly, a pregnancy was a blessing. Not many women nowadays could become fruitful. Many resorted to surrogacy or adoption. I, myself, didn't give much thought to babies until now._

 _After much silence, Gregory cleared his throat. "Let's just get married."_

 _I looked up in shocked. Marriage? That was hardly what I expected to hear. I wasn't even thinking of marriage. We had our whole lives planned to travel everywhere the sun touched. Then it occurred to me. He only mentioned marriage because of his religion. "You only want to do that because having a baby out of wedlock is so frowned upon!" I cried out._

 _"No, it isn't! We have been together for two years. Please, Dani. Would you consider it for our future, especially now that we have a baby on the way?"_

 _I didn't speak to him for three days. That following Saturday, I accepted his marriage proposal. Soon within 3 months, we were married in the town's hall with a reception done at our friend's farm. He had a barn, but it was quite big enough to fit a hundred guests and a live band. Our wedding was surrounded by close friends and family. His family even flew out from London to see our union. Everything felt right that day and I was so certain our future was forever complete._

I heard little Saul's Tickle Me- Elmo go off and it brought me to my new personal hell. the man walked down with it. My heart pounded as I climbed the ladder up to attic. Quickly, I moved the phone up with me then I heard my bedroom door open.

"This must be the room the man shared with the whore." A man said.

I breathed silently as I pulled the ladder rope up and moved the board to cover the hole. _Whore?_ I was confused. Why did they call me a whore?

"Well, where is she?" A lady voice came out from the room.

"Not here, ma'am." The man said as he talked into his intercom. "The lady is not in the house."

"We need to find her. She is to be in the Rachel and Leah Center. She needs to fulfill her duty for God. Her soul needs to be saved, bearing a child before she is married." The lady lamented.

 _Duty to God?_ I wasn't that religious but my duty to God was to fulfill my life's dreams. I was raised a Buddhist; my faith was simply to live life to its fullest and reached enlightment. Gregory was raised a Catholic, but he parted ways when he got older and somehow adopted the practice of my religion.

I hushed my breathing and stayed as quiet as I can. It was hard to figure out what was happening below me as I was cramped up in this attic space, in the dark. Secretly, I prayed they would leave this place and move onwards to the next house and then, somehow, I could make a run for Canada.

I waited for a time and then saw from the tiny attic window; the USPS truck. our usual mail delivery man, Pete, came driving down the street. However, the Guardians stopped him and pulled him out. "What mail delivery do we have today?" one of them asked.

"It is for Danielle. She lives up there." Peter said with his hands raised in the air.

"Give me it." One of the guardians demanded.

Peter gave them the First Priority mail to him and with a shred, it unboxed my Visas and new passport to Canada. My heart beat faster and I wanted to scream. They released Peter, but they didn't give the mail. Peter hurriedly ran back to his post truck.

The Guardian took the mail back into the house and said, "Well she is in the area. Looks like she wanted to run to Canada."

The lady who was clearing our drawers then said, "We need to find her and punish her for her bad behavior."

Suddenly, I hear the closet door opened and the man started throwing things out from the closet. The tiny door we had hidden still secured, covered by paintings done by our little Maia. My heart was pounding in my chest. The fear and trepidation of unknown. I didn't want to go to this "center" they were talking about. It sounded like a bunch of crazy Church followers who wanted to reform this world.

"Hey, what's this?" A man said.

 _Oh shit._ I whispered in my head and prayed that they didn't find the hidden door. Too late, the hidden door cracked open and I was pulled from my hiding spot.

"We found her!" A man yelled very hoarsely as he gripped my arm.

The overwhelming feeling crept inside me again. I couldn't hum it out like I typically do. I watched as the multiple ladies, dressed in Nun-like outfits, took me from the man and held me upright.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up from _all your sins."_ The lady said as she ushered me out from the closet.

My head felt light and the air was beginning to thin out. I couldn't breathe, and my blood was racing furiously in my veins. They pushed me down the stairs and the place I once remembered as my home began to fade.

I looked around me as I noticed the neighborhood we thought we would be safe in. Blood decorated the white pale snow and bodies laid around like lawn decorations. Various items were thrown in the center of the street and burned. More items were tossed in which was then engulfed by the flames.

I was tossed in a black van and looked at the lady for mercy. "Please… I need to get back with my children," I pleaded.

"God has a special role for you, my dear." The lady said as she smiled this mischievous grin. She patted my head like I was a toddler who would be rewarded a treat if I was well-behaved.

* * *

It all became clear to me as I sit in this plain room with a barricaded window. The walls were decorated in plain white paint with a white wood panel in the middle. I had a white twin-sized bed with no bed frame. I did have a desk but what was the purpose if I could not write or read. A mirror was placed on top of the desk. An armchair was placed at the end of the bed where sometimes, the Commander, a man who oversees my life, sits just to stare at me while I slept. To my right, a bathroom. To my left, a door that adjoins me to my new mistress's bedroom. Once a month, a ceremony is performed there. My new life was just dreary. Be a good girl and may the Lord open.

In this new faction, men had all the powers. Men and their Wives were the masters of their household. They would have between four to six servants, ranging from Martha's to Guardians and worse, Handmaids. Living in this world meant we had to fulfill our duties to God, whatever that may be.

I was a handmaid. They were looking for Greg too. However, Greg escaped before I could. He was to be sent to the colonies, but his fate was spared since he made it back to London. I was a handmaid on the sole purpose because I was pregnant before marriage. I was a whore to them and to fulfill my duty to God, I was to bear the Elite their children.

 _Fuck that._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Author's Note- This will be written in Gregory's POV.

We arrived in London shortly before the sunset. Nana and Pa were already there with my sister, Margaret. They quickly rushed over to us and took little Saul from my arms. Margaret kissed Maia's head and looked at me with a great amount of fear. I looked at them all with sadness. My beautiful Dani was left behind.

"Hey, Gregory. Where is Dani?" Pa asked as he rocked Saul in his arms.

I shook my head and looked at them. "They said she wasn't allowed to board. Something about her Visa." I stuttered and looked away. My heart was already falling apart.

The whole plane ride was a disaster. Saul needed his mother and he couldn't sleep without her. Maia kept asking the flight attendant for them to go back and get Dani.

"How can that be? She has flown here numerous times." Nana, my mother, said.

I shook my head and bent down, overwhelmed with emotions. I didn't want to worry the kids with my tears, so I looked away.

"Well, we can go to the US Embassy tomorrow. Let's get you guys home. We made a delicious dinner of shepherd's pie with Yorkshire pudding and roasted lentils. I also made your favorite dessert, custard pie. And the kids- chocolate cake." Nana said again as she smiled at Maia and took her hand to lead her.

"Good idea." Margaret said. She touched my shoulder. "Come on, Gregory. My girls will love to watch the kids while you rest. Tomorrow, Theodore can take you to the Embassy."

Margaret, my older sister, didn't look like it since I was taller. She was married to Theodore and had two preteen daughters. She was such a loving aunt, always making sure to spoil the kids rotten every birthday and holiday. Both our kids and hers.

I looked at her and nodded.

We continued onwards to my parent's cottage in Surrey. Their house was a little quaint but comfortable. It had an overabundance of plants and bushes, but mother had quite a green thumb. Dad kept the backyard enormous with green grass and a tennis court. He had an indoor swimming pool on the other end because Margaret was a diver. Their cars were nestled away in a three-car garage parallel from the main cottage. The house had three bedrooms, two baths, a country kitchen, a family room for entertainment, and the foyer. Everything here reminded me of childhood.

When we entered the garage, Dad had an extra car covered with a car cover. I looked at him, confused and pointed to the car. "Fixing it, dad?" I asked.

"Oh no, Gregory. For your homecoming, we thought you two would need a car with the kids and such so we decided to get you something." He smiled at me and uncovered the vehicle.

I looked at the sparkly galaxy-blue Nissan Qashqai. It had black interior leather with all equipped technology. The car also came with car seats. "Dad and mum, really? Thank you!" I stated. "Dani would have loved it. She always had an eye for this color."

The kids couldn't wait, and they climbed inside the car, admiring the new color and playing with all the buttons.

Once Saul pushed the DVD player on and started the screen up, I clicked the off button for the car and grabbed him out. "Alright, kids. Let's go!" I shouted.

Best thing about the kids is they are obedient.

As we were leaving, a couple of police cars came driving by with the sirens on. My heart raced as I grabbed my kids hand. Fearing they were coming to get us for escaping the States clouded my mind. It would be all over if they came to bring me back.

However, the cars drove by and went down the road.

Dad looked at me and let out a big sigh. "Son, what happened in America has got the whole world strengthening their forces. We cannot let something like that happened here. There are more police than ever on the road, looking for terrorists. You are safe here. You and the kids are citizens here." Dad reassured me and gripped my shoulder.

I nodded and walked towards the front gates of the cottage. Maia and Saul went with Nana inside the cottage as Dad stayed out to tend to his garden.

I followed with my eyes the patrol cars that drove down the road. I watched them as they drove further down the road and disappeared from the corner, just past the end of the street.

"You know, Gregory, the new Gilead government has asked us to take down the US Embassy. From what we know, they refused to turn it over and- " Dad stopped talking as another patrol car came rushing down the road. The sirens blared loudly until it too went in silence. "I guess, Gilead has plotted some of their people into our country. Even here, we are watched like preys for a hawk. It's just a bit shaky over here after… everything."

"Well, they got one country. I doubt they will take over ours."I said quickly trying to get rid of these horrible images in my head. "say what, Dad. Its good to be back home." I whispered.

"My dear boy, its good to have you back." Dad smiled at me as I went up to give him a big hug. Sometimes, all we ever need is love.

The next morning, I could smell Dani's scent all over me. Her calm lavendar and vanilla signature scent swarmed around me. I hugged her tightly and nuzzled her neck. I kissed her forehead as I heard her laugh as she tickled me. Soon, I was laughing back and it led to a pillow fight.

Just then, the kids came in and wanted in on the action.

"Daddy, daddy." A little young voice rang in my ears as my body shook.

I woke up from my dream and saw the rising sun through the window. "Morning, Maia." I said as I rubbed the sleepliness from my eyes.

I looked next to me and saw Saul wrapped up in his mother's nightgown, curled in the bed.

"Daddy, is mommy coming soon? I miss mommy." Maia said.

"I do, too. Say, why don't we give mommy a call later?" I replied with a touch on her nose. "We need you to get dressed. I believe Auntie Marg and your cousins, Bella and Haylie, will be taking you two to the zoo!" I exclaimed.

Maia, already excited, wiped her tears and smiled. "I love the zoo! Auntie Marg buys me everything I want!"

"Well, you surely deserve it. You have been a good girl throughout the plane ride. Now, quickly, go get ready. Nana has made some breakfast and you don't want Pa eating it all. I could smell it!"

Maia giggled and quickly went off to her room.

I sighed and turned to my phone. Ten missed calls and fifteen texts from Dani.

"They got our neighbors. AND KILLED THEM."

"Something strange is going on."

"I need to get out of here. They have these guys called Guardians raiding people's houses."

"Gregory, send my love to our children. I love you and them. But they got me…they found me hiding."

My heart sank. They took Dani.

My heart was pounding in my ears. The beating of blood pumping and adrenaline rushed in as I quickly got ready to get to the US Embassy and Parliament. I was going to do it with or without Theodore. I need to save my wife.

Taking my new set of keys and waving a forceful goodbye to my mother, I went straight to garage. I hopped in the new car and quickly turned it on.

"Send me directions to the US Embassy." I yelled through the car's navigation.

Soon, I was busting through the road. My heart was in my ears. It couldnt be true. What and why would they need Dani? She was my wife.

What did we do to deserve this? I thought about the reasoning and I still couldn't find the answer. Maybe it was because we had Maia before we were officially married. Maybe it was because we didn't go to Church as often as we should? But Dani was a Buddhist. Maybe it was because we worked a lot? Or I was a foreigner? I sighed and prayed for help.

"Sir, you need to just write her information down. We cannot give much details. Gilead isnt providing details of current residents." The lady behind the booth said.

"But she is my wife!" I yelled.

"Sir, you arent the first one. If you like to sort through our findings, you can. Or you can give us her information and we will get some of the information done."

"Why cant my wife travel here first thing tomorrow?" I hoarsely yelled.

"Gilead isnt allowing any flights anymore. They have ceased all flight travels. No traveling from and to Gilead. And it is a lot harder because your wife is not a United Kingdom resident. She is only a US resident."

I wanted to fucking scream. I knew we should have made Dani get dual citizenship just like the kids. Something in me knew she should have got it. However we didn't give it much thought because we were warped with the kids.

A ringing in my ear keeps going off as the lady talked about the procedures of locating a person. I didn't make much of what she said. My head was spinning.

"You think Parliament can help me get my wife?" I demanded to know.

"maybe. But you really need to prove she is your wife. Gilead has made such tense laws." The lady spoke. "it makes you miss America."

I paused for a moment and looked at her. "Are you an American?"

"I am." She answered.

"Guess you're lucky you left just in time." I muttered.

The girl felt uneasy and looked at me. "Listen, we are really trying. We have tons of families here who are concerned for their loved ones as well. What we can do best is to get all rhe information from you and pictures of what she looks like and our sources inside Gilead can locate them. However I highly suggest asking Parliament to help your situation. She is your wife."

I let out a frustrated sigh and looked at all the people around me. People of all races were huddled and looking through binders of the deceased victims of Gilead. Others were crying. Most were concerned because the fate of their loved ones was questionable.

I knew Dani was alive but she was captured. My mind thought about what the ex-Aunts and Gilead traitors said about the lives there. Women were either Handmaids, Unwoman or a Martha.

My Dani was going to be a handmaid because she was fertile. The thought of her being used as a breeding stock enraged me.

"I am going to Parliament. I need my wife and I will never stop trying." I stated firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Dani's POV**

I laid across the wooden floor of my new room. It dotted a white linen twin-sized bed with metal frames and one fluffy pillow consisting of white goose feather. Sometimes when I lay my head down, the white feathers would fly out. I collected them, hoping one day I will find ink and use the feathers to write.

 _To write_. Women were not allowed to read or write. The punishment was a whole hand.

I hummed to myself because if I was to write, where would the letters go? I was trapped here.

I was to stay out of my mistress' path at all times. Her domain was downstairs in the meeting room, the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, and her greenhouse. I was only allowed to go downstairs when the Martha, Liv, needed me to go on shopping trips. Also, there was the occasional Ceremony meeting that happened once a month downstairs in the living room.

I could hear her voice through these thin walls.

"Liv, can you make an extra cup of hot tea for Mrs. Steely? Your last one was rather unpleasant." Mrs. Stallworth, my mistress, said.

"Yes ma'am." Liv whispered.

Mrs. Stallworth moved about and said to her colleague, "She usually makes a nice cup of tea. Her mood today must have affected it."

Mrs. Steely then spoke, "How is your Handmaid?"

"Obedient. Though I barely speak to her."

"Praise be. Mine is a handful. However, she has settled down, to say the lease."

"How so?"

Mrs. Steely was almost leaping out of her seat. "God has blessed us with a miracle."

Mrs. Stallworth happily stated, "Praise be." She shifted and was about to start a prayer for herself.

Just then, Liv came in and cleared her throat. "Ma'am. We do not have anymore tea."

I could hear the slap from my room. Liv came crashing down the floor within a second. The china fell and crash down, shattering to pieces.

"Do not interrupt me when we are praying for His grace!" Mrs. Stallworth yelled. "Hurry up. Get yourself up to clean this mess you have caused and get Ofjames to go shopping."

I quickly got up off my floor as I heard the footsteps creeping closer.

"Get dressed. You are going shopping." Liv said.

"Liv, I'm sorry what happened to you." I spoke softly.

"What for? We are theirs to command. They can treat us however." Liv rebuked my apology and quickly came out the way she came.

Liv wasn't much of a social person. She was in her forties with salt and pepper hair. She hardly spoke of her life before the takeover. Mostly because she wanted to forget the past. From what I know, she had three sons who all perished and hung on the wall.

I took a deep breath and fixed myself before I head downstairs. I have lost the beauty the beach gave me. I was this pale person I know not of. My deep brown hair was tied up in a bun and hid in this white cover. Yet I could still see specks of my blonde that I had professionally treated about two years ago. I remembered it like yesterday. The only part of my body that reminded me of the former life I lived.

 _"Are you sure you want to go blonde, Dani?" Rebecka said as she combed through my hair._

 _I giggled and looked at her. "Duh. It's time for a change! Come on, do it! I'm a paying client."_

 _The ladies in the salon all laughed as we were all getting our hair, or our nails done._

 _"Well fine, then. Don't ask me for a refund when Gregory hates it." Rebecka rolled her eyes and started her trade._

But Gregory loved it.

I blinked to the present day. Mrs. Stallworth was right in front of me, eyes glaring at me.

"Are you going to go? We have guests here." She forced out through gritty teeth.

I nodded my head and quickly grabbed the tokens from Liv and stepped out the backdoor. _Tea. Chicken for dinner. Carrots. Apples. Tomatoes in a can. Milk._ I remembered the list in my head as I looked at Mrs. Stallworth one last time.

Mrs. Elizabeth Stallworth was a woman in her thirties. She should be the prime example of a Wife in Gilead but she was infertile. Her unkind nature to handmaids have made her impatient with them. If they were not conceivable by the third month, she tossed them out and replaced them on the dot.

I knew better. Mrs. Stallworth was jealous. She was jealous of seeing her husband procreate with another. So be it, the rules of Gilead. Mrs. Stallworth was to endure her husband's so-called adultery right before her eyes and if there was no baby to come out of it, the Handmaid was deemed unworthy, so she tossed them out. She thought the longer the same Handmaid was in the house, James Stallworth would harbor feelings.

However, her cruel nature was hidden by her beauty. Mrs. Stallworth was an ideal model figure. She had beautiful brunette hair tucked in a bun. She also dressed her aqua green wardrobe in an elegant way. I bet before Gilead, she would have been beautiful with her makeup to cover all the nastiness she was. It made perfect sense however. Elizabeth Stallworth was a model and actress in the pre-Gilead days.

My shopping partner waited outside the gates for me. OfKevin was a woman in her mid-twenties. She was plump and had an unusual laugh, whenever I could have the chance to hear it. We met in the Rachel and Leah center and who'd thought we would be shopping buddies?

"Blessed day." She said as she smiled at me.

 _How could she smile?_ I thought. "Blessed be the fruit."

"And may the Lord open." She smiled at me brightly. "He has blessed us with a miracle."

I couldn't help but smile back. "Oh! Praise be. The Steely's must be so proud."

"They have been so kind, OfJames. I'm sure you would be worthy soon."

 _Soon._ I didn't want to think of it. I refused to bring a child into this world for Mrs. Stallworth to treat like cattle.

We quickly got to the shopping mart, Loaves and Fishes, and gathered what we need.

"The Eyes are always watching," Ofglenn mentioned as we are walking down the street.

"Should we take the long way home?" Offred asked her shopping partner, Ofglenn.

Her shopping partner nodded.

I looked at OfKevin and she nodded her head as well. "The long way is a nice scenery."

"If you enjoy dead bodies being hung on the wall." Offred mentions.

"Well it is by the river." I said. The dead bodies on the wall was just a distraction to put more fears into our hearts. If we ever misbehaved, it could lead to death.

The dead bodies on the wall today were a priest, a gay man and a doctor. They each had a symbol on the bags that covered their faces. Was the priest dead because he was secretly practicing a different religion? Did the doctor die because he tried helping a handmaid get pregnant? We all knew homosexuality was forbidden. Anyone who was immediately was killed. There were no second chances here.

Offred was quiet for most of the walk. It was to be expected. We weren't to exchange words as much. Matter of fact, we were to spy on each other.

We walked and huddled close together as we passed by what was once the north end of Boston.

"They changed all the delicious stores into nothing." I muttered.

"This place used to be an ice cream Shoppe. It used to have the best salted caramel ice cream." Ofglenn whispered.

I closed my eyes and remembered the smell of ice cream and sweetened milk melting on the checkerboard floor. "I loved their pistachio gelato." I whispered.

A black van came plowing through the street as the men in black jumped out of the van.

My heart froze as I looked at Ofglenn and Offred. My shopping partner, Ofkevin, quickly grabbed my arm and ushered me to move forward.

"Just act normal. Come on." OfKevin said as we walked the opposite way.

The black van pulled a man walking from a business office into the van and he dropped his suitcase as the forceful tug ripped his tie off his neck. I gasped and quickly looked down, covering my face with my wings.

When I returned to my posting, I dropped my grocery bag on the table and immediately was welcomed by a hard slap by Mrs. Stallworth.

"We have been waiting." She spat out at me. Mrs. Stallworth grabbed the tea and threw it at Liv. "Hurry up. Make our tea! And I expect the bread to be less dense than yesterday!"

Mrs. Stallworth walked back to her drawing room with the other Wives as Liv quickly got to brewing the tea. I held my red-hot cheek and looked at Liv.

"Liv, I can help." I spoke slowly.

"You've done enough. Go do whatever you usually do." Liv protested.

I sighed and walked up to the door to returned to my room in the attic. However, before I did, I glanced at Liv. I noticed her left hand was busy making the tea while her right hand was covered in a white linen, soaked with blood. I rushed over immediately to her.

"What happened, Liv?" I demanded to know.

Liv looked at me with anger in her eyes. "Go to your room. Leave me be." She gritted.

"Liv, please."

"A finger for reading. I'll be fine." Liv shook her head and went back to her duties after rolling her eyes at me.

Again, I muttered, "I'm sorry."

The best part of climbing up the stairs to the attic was my mind would race to wondering how my kids were. I wondered how Gregory was faring. I wondered if my kids were safe from here and had all the chocolate Nana would give them. I wondered if Gregory was telling them stories of me trying to escape this place and making me seem like a mystical magical heroine.

 _That was so Gregory._ I chuckled to myself _._

And deep in my mind somewhere, my peace was rested. And this hell won't bring me down.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: That was an intense SEASON 2 FINALE! But I praise June for returning and possibly, rescuing Hannah too! Anyways, here's chapter 5. You may have received a 1st update but the grammar was so off. I had to edit it and tweaked a few things.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Blessed day." I said when I entered the kitchen where Liv was hastily making breakfast for Mr. and Mrs. Stallworth.

"Morning," Liv brushed me off with a sneer. Her hand was getting better. I can see that by the way she was rushing to make breakfast.

Since her incident, I was allowed downstairs more often. I helped make the meals for the household. I did Mrs. Stallworth laundry by hand and I washed the dishes and dried them. I also made the tea distinctively by Mrs. Stallworth's preferred taste. However, I was not allowed in her presence unless told, so Liv had to deliver the tea and biscuits to her directly.

I wiped down the breakfast tray for Mrs. Stallworth and placed a saucer on the set. I filled a little teapot for milk and three sugar cubes in a mini sugar bowl and covered it with the fine porcelain top decorated with pink lilies. There was an extra saucer for Mrs. Stallworth's cookies and biscuits for her morning.

Liv came over with her hot china pot full of tea. She pushed me aside and placed it right next to the empty saucers. She then gently placed her freshly-made biscuits on one and a beautiful, elegant, and dainty teacup on the other.

I placed three sugar wafers on a small cup with the spoon on the handkerchief and looked at the neatly arranged tray. It was perfect, just like how everything ought to be in Gilead. _Really, perfect like how it was in America_.

"Well, I'll bring this to _Her Majesty_. Can you keep an eye on Mr. Stallworth's eggs and bacon? He also likes his toast crisp. The coffee is all set if you'd like to arrange it on the tray for him." Liv ordered as she stepped out of the kitchen.

I smiled at her gently and nodded. I wiped down his tray and started the process over again.

My mind was in deep thought of what was to come for my life. I knew there was no way I was going to leave Gilead and at that thought, my heart worried I will never see my kids again. Gregory was to be a single parent. My kids will never know what happened to me…

Just then, the door to the garden opened and in came, Anthony, the Guardian/landscaper/driver/maintenance of the house. He did almost everything the Commander didn't want to do. He was possibly two or three years younger than me. He was built and had brown wavy hair. He dressed in black, almost every day. He had a shy smile when he walked in.

I straightened myself and looked at the dainty cups before me. "Blessed day," I repeated myself.

"Blessed day." He stated with a dry tone. He went over to grab a glass and filled it with water.

There was an unease feeling in the air. I could just sense it as I wiped the cups down. Then I heard the pop of the toast and almost robotically, turned towards to grab it. There were fresh eggs on the counter next to the stove. I took a big sigh in my head. _Oh right, the eggs_.

"The Commander likes his eggs scrambled." Anthony muttered under his breath. He dropped his empty glass in the sink and went over to the stove. He reached over me and grabbed an egg. "The perfect way to make scrambled eggs is- "

"Anthony! What are you doing?" Liv gasped.

"Showing the Handmaid how to make eggs." He shrugged.

"Anthony, stop. I can't lose you too. Go, check out Mrs. Stallworth's garden or check the coolant on the brand-new car." Liv whispered harshly as she crept closer to the stove.

Anthony frowned and then turned to wink at me and leave.

I was taken back. I looked at Liv and stared at her, with my mouth gaped.

"I see you haven't made the eggs." Liv dryly stated as she went to turn on the stove. She acted like what just happened wasn't real.

* * *

Mr. Stallworth and his Wife didn't dine together. It was unusual really. Mrs. Stallworth enjoyed her breakfast in bed. Mr. Stallworth received his breakfast in the formal dining hall. However, with him, I was allowed to serve him his tray.

"Blessed be the fruit." Commander Stallworth spoke as he sipped his coffee. His head buried in a newspaper with his laptop open.

His voice was strikingly familiar. "May the Lord open." I spoke as I placed the tray in front of him.

 _Dani._ I heard a voice and looked up at the newspaper, _The Biblical Times_. I immediately was welcome by an image of the Gilead flag.

 _Obey the Word of The Lord._

 _Terrorists found hiding Handmaids, four killed._

Then again, I heard a voice who whispered, "Dani."

I'm sure it is inside my head. A name I no longer use. Just my subconscious bringing me back to pre-Gilead days.

 _Dani._ The voice sure came from behind that newspaper.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my sight!" Mrs. Stallworth's shrieking voice came from the door. She was dressed in a white nightgown with her blonde hair flowing beautifully down. Her eyes were glaring daggers at me.

"I apologize, Mrs. Stallworth." I stuttered and quickly left the room. As I was leaving, I closed the door but left it ajar. I heard their voices.

"You need to be nice to them." Mr. Stallworth politely stated.

"So, you can have your way with them? Did you not know the purpose of their roles? To give me- _US_ – a baby!" Mrs. Stallworth yelled.

"If my wife was up in time and obeying the laws of the good Lord, I would not need a Handmaid to serve me breakfast, never mind providing me a child." He angrily muttered.

Mrs. Stallworth gasped, and you could hear her stomping around.

Then you hear a turning page of the newspaper and Mr. Stallworth cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I have a conference call in about half an hour. And I forgot to mention- "

"What?" Mrs. Stallworth choked out.

"I have to go to D.C around two today. I will be gone for the next three days. Can you keep the house in order?"

"The Ceremony is tomorrow night! How can you forget? Are you purposely trying to make me get rid of them all, so you can have a taste of each one!" Mrs. Stallworth yelled.

"Hush it! Watch your tone!" Mr. Stallworth yelled at his wife. He then muttered a verse from the Bible, "-Then they can train the younger women to love their husbands and children, to be self-controlled and pure, to be busy at home, to be kind, and to be subject to their husbands, so that no one will malign the word of the Lord."

There was some silence.

Then Mr. Stallworth quietly stated, "Elizabeth? It's an easy task."

"Whatever, I can." She mumbled under her breath.

I heard footsteps approaching the door as I quickly ran to the kitchen to hide from them both. Eavesdropping could cost my ears.

I got the kitchen as Mr. Stallworth walked up the steps to his study. I noticed the empty tray from Mrs. Stallworth's room and looked at Liv setting my breakfast up. There was a dish of oatmeal. She also had some stewed apples on the side. A glass of fresh orange juice that we made the previous day. There was some of her delicious biscuits as well. And she also laid out a spoon.

"Breakfast?" She asked. "I traded for apples."

"Thank you, Liv. What did you trade?" I said as I sat down at the table.

"The peaches you got yesterday." She smiled at me and ate some of her oatmeal.

We continued eating and taking in the beauty of the kitchen. I quietly mumbled, "Liv we never talked about what happened."

"Mrs. Stallworth caught me reading the newspaper in Mr. Stallworth's study. She ordered the Guardians to cut my finger."

"Did Anthony do it?" I asked. Somehow, I already know the answer and I just want to pry further in.

"No, he brought me to the van." Liv ate another spoonful and looked at me with a solemn in her face. "Anthony is my nephew. He fought in the war and was held prisoner. After much reform, they thought he was suitable to be a Guardian. They saved his life and killed my boys. His parents were sent to the colonies."

I looked at my oatmeal after having some and shook my head. "I'm very sorry." I whispered.

Liv gave me a reassurance smile and patted my hand. "Well, let's continue eating. I need you to help me with the shopping. We have a lot to do."

The door to the backyard open with Anthony coming through, smiling. He smelled of the sun and dirt of the outside world that I was forbidden to go out in, unless I had shopping trips. He smiled at us and grabbed another glass. He looked at his Aunt and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"The Commander will be leaving for three days. I will be bringing him to the airport." Anthony said.

"May his flight be safe, and the Lord returns him home." We both prayed.

We were in deep prayer when we heard running from the upper level. "Olivia!" Mrs. Stallworth screamed from the top of the stairs. "Olivia, where is my blue smock? How am I to garden without it!"

"Excuse me." Liv whispered, and she rushed upstairs to help Elizabeth find it.

When there was a moment between us two, Anthony and I, we just sat and stared at each other. I ate in silence and he drank his water.

He cleared his throat and then finally said, "The Commander has requested to see you at nine PM when he returns."

"Where?" I managed to croak out.

"In his private chambers. Don't tell anyone." He whispered as he winked again at me and walked out the garden doors.

 _Alone._ That wasn't right at all. What would a Commander want from me? This was highly unacceptable. Should I tell someone? Wait, Anthony said not to tell. My mind raced and thought of the unimaginable. Most of the Handmaids said the Commanders sometimes request secret meetings for blowjobs.

I thought of it. It was already disgusting to be defiled by one. But to do the other, I felt the bile rising in my throat. I quickly went outside to spit it out.

After a much needed vomit, I looked up to see Aunt Patricia, looking at me with disdain and disapprovingly.

"Bad breakfast?" She asked.

"No, Aunt Patricia." I answered obediently.

"Good, we cannot have you being wasteful of the Lord's bounty. He has blessed us with an abundance!" She happily cheered.

"That we have taken with joy. Praised be."

"Now, tomorrow is your first Ceremony. We have a lot to discuss with Mrs. Stallworth." Aunt Patricia giddily stated.

The door to the house opened immediately and out stepped a beautiful Elizabeth Stallworth, doned in a blue flare dress paired with matching cone heels. Her hair was tied back in a bun tucked away. Liv was carrying her blue smock.

"There will not be a Ceremony tomorrow night." Mrs. Stallworth mumbled. "Commander Stallworth has been called to D.C for the next three days."

"We pray for his safe return," Aunt Patricia whined. "However, this is the most fertile day."

"I understand. However, for the state of the affairs have not been put to rest yet and we are still a forming country, Commander Stallworth has been called for the greater good of our nation, by the word of the Lord. He will see to the Ceremony, immediately when he returns." Elizabeth Stallworth retorted.

Aunt Patricia, somewhat satisfied, looked at Elizabeth and nodded. "I shall return the day prior." She turned towards me and rested her hand on my cheek, "Now you be a humble servant. Blessed be the fruit, dear."

"May the Lord open." I robotically stated. I watched as she walked out the gates to her car and they were off down the road.

"Get out of my sight." Mrs. Stallworth gritted as she put on her smock. Liv was holding her gloves as Liv looked down at them.

"Yes, Mrs. Stallworth."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7- Gregory's POV**

I'd never stopped looking for Dani. I promised to myself and the kids.

Life has become a new norm here in United Kingdom. I worked in the US Embassy as a refugee advocate for anyone affected by Gilead. Everyday I hoped I would find Dani walking through the doors for asylum. However, it wasn't happening.

As the laws for Gilead strengthened, we noticed lesser refugees coming through the door. There were more assistance needed in Canada since many of the refugees would rather crossed the border than try to find a way to fly to United Kingdom, especially with the strict air traffic control. Even Mexico, a once-looked-down-at nation by America, needed assistance with dealing with the overflowing abundance of refugees. The roles were reversed and my phone was constantly ringing.

"US Embassy: Refugee unit, please hold." I muttered to the phone. "What was the name again, Roger?"

"Leah Mitchell. I have here in the Toronto US Embassy unit. She is looking for her son and husband." There was a pause from Roger as I heard him skimming through pages. "Ah, the boy's name is Porter Mitchell and her husband is Raul."

"Hold on shortly." I stated as I looked in our database of foreigners' relocation in the UK. I could hear the lady, Leah, crying in the background.

"Every day they raped me! I was forced down. I escaped by running all the way to the border. I'm scared! I don't have to go back right?" She cried hysterically.

"No, Ms. Mitchell. We are going to keep you safe." Roger calmed her down.

The database was loading and finally, there was a green check mark and a _MATCH_ popped up on my screen. "Roger, they're here in Cambridge. Why don't we get her on the next flight here? I'll call her husband right after."

"Excellent! Leah, your husband and son is in London. We are going to get you ready for the next flight. Your husband will be waiting for you there." Roger smiled through his phone.

 _Perfect. Why couldn't it be Dani?_ I frowned at the thought and quickly reverted back to the situation at hand. "Great, Roger. I'll keep you inform about the husband." Then I heard Leah screaming.

"I'm with child! I'm carrying the rapist's baby! Oh no! Raul would be so upset!" She yelled.

"I'm sure London offers adoption clinics and abortion." Roger was just trying to settle her down.

"I gotta go, Roger." I said as I clicked the phone. I didn't want to hear it. Every minute with a female refugee reminds me of what is happening with Dani.

"Mr. Grainger?" A smooth, young, lady-like voice came through the doors of my office.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked down at the phone with the blinking red light. It meant someone was still on hold. _Damn it._ I secretly prayed someone in my team got the phone.

"Mr. Grainger, your house is currently being used as post for the Guardians." Chelsea, the geography coordinator of Gilead said as she sat down at my desk. She had a round face with long, blonde hair, blue eyes and a pointed nose. She was young, probably early twenties, if I had to guess. She gave me those pity eyes that everyone has been giving me since I started working here.

"Any news on my wife?" I asked. I was sick of being looked at as a widower. It made me fucking sick. My wife was still alive and _out there._ She just needed to get out.

Chelsea shook her head. "No. We won't know until she gets her first posting. Even then, it will take awhile for the Resistance to pass on the information."

There was some silence. _Posting?_ Like it was some sort of a fucking job. Dani was a Handmaid. Why don't they just stop the sugarcoating? She was a sex slave to be used as breeding stock.

The red light on the phone finally disappeared. I looked back at Chelsea and saw she was scrutinizing my children's pictures. She totally had this thing for me, maybe it was out of pity.

"They have a carnival in town for this weekend. I think your kids will love it." She finally said as she laid three pink tickets out on my desk. "I picked it up for you."

I looked at the tickets and then up at her. "Thanks, Chelsea." Just then, the phone started ringing and Chelsea walked to the door. Before she completely was out, I cried out, "Thanks for the information on my house. Guess that four hundred and fifty thousand dollar equity will be no good."

She chuckled and walked out the door.

* * *

I finally arrived home after the long day at work. We still lived with my parents, I wasn't ready to torture my kids more with another separation anxiety attack. First, from their mother and then their grandparents. It was all too much emotions for them to process. But then again, maybe it was too much for me to process. Not to mention, the grandparents enjoyed having us around. Sometimes the house got too quiet without the pitter-patter and stomping of little feet and my constant swearing at video games.

The kids went to a private school down the road from the house. They went from nine thirty in the morning til three in the afternoon. Nana went out to get them when they got out. She typically brought them to her lady's club for afternoon tea while they played, after school. Sometimes they would go to the mall or the river to feed ducks. I knew I had to get them in extracurricular activity soon.

"Daddy!" Both of them exclaimed when they saw me through the back door. I was immediately welcomed by a hug and kiss, from the kids, then Foofie, our English sheepdog, sniffed me.

The kids weren't happy one day. The house had everything a child could dream of. But it was missing one thing; a dog. After much debate, Nana and Pa brought the kids out, without my knowledge, and got them Foofie. She was only two years old but was properly trained. Even now, she is quite a lovable dog.

"Dinner is still being cooked, Gregory. How's work?" Pa asked.

"We reunited a wife with her son and husband. There are more refugees in Canada and Mexico than ever. Its hard to sort it out but I'm sure we will." I sighed.

Nana gave me a hot cup of coffee. "I'm sure you need it. Any news on Dani?"

I repeated what was told of me about Dani and the news of our house back in Chestnut Hill. I planned on selling that house before the Takeover. We planned on moving, regardless, to United Kingdom. I sighed and thought of the disarray this nation, Gilead, caused. I felt it in my core. They really did fuck everything up.

"I got tickets to a carnival. States, unlimited rides with the ticket. Might bring the kids out tomorrow night." I mentioned when Nana set the table for dinner.

"Oh, carnival? Sounds fun. I'm sure the kids will love it. Should we save you some supper?" Nana asked.

"I'll load them with nuggets and pizza from the fair."

"Well! I'm starving. Looks like our roast is done, dear!" Pa exclaimed as he grabbed the roast from the oven.

"Kids! Dinner!" I yelled. Two seconds later, the kids came in and sat at their spots.

The smell of gravy covered the air. Foofie smelled it and went right under our table, waiting for scraps from the kids. Immediately, Saul took a slice of bread and started picking pieces to give to Foofie.

"Now, Saul. You need to eat too." I spoke sternly to him.

Saul mocked me with a piece of bread. He held out at me and wiggled it.

I bit into the bread and he started giggling. "You are just like your mother _."_

* * *

The next evening, I got the kids ready for the fair.

The weather wasn't that warm but it was decent enough for just a light sweater. I pulled into the parking lot and was dazzled by the neon lights and enormous rides they had. I could hear the excitement coming from the backseats. Both kids were ooh and aah-ing everything.

"Which ride you want to go on first?" I asked Miah as I got her out.

"The big one!" She pointed at the ferris wheel.

"Great! Let's all go on it!" I smiled at her and picked up Saul.

"Choo-Choo!" Saul cried out as he saw the kiddie train making its way across the carnival grounds.

"Yes, that's right, buddy! We'll get you on the choo-choo train!" I planted a kiss on his head.

We were waiting for a kiddie ride of flying elephants, dressed in Indian culture, for Saul. Miah persisted she went with him, just in case, the ride was too scary. I watched at them with smiles, getting my phone out ready to record their excitement.

However, something always felt off. I missed Dani. She should be here, enjoying this moment of life with us.

The endless nights of consoling Miah was still heartbreaking. I was always making up fictional stories of Dani coming here on a princess chariot or someway, magically flying with the pixie dust from Tinkerbell. Just anyway I can, so Miah will never forget her mother and see her as this heroine. Saul was enchanted by the stories as well, always asking for more until their tired eyes gave in and drifted them to sleep.

There was another minute on the ride left as I recorded Miah, cheering on the elephant, thinking it would fly up higher. I laughed a bit when Saul got scared of the shaking from the amusement ride. I'm sure treating them to cotton candy would solve all the fears Saul has right about now.

As we were munching on our ice cream and cotton candy, I spotted Chelsea with a group of girls from the call center at work. She smiled at me and waved. Then she walked over to me.

"I knew you'd come." She smiled at the kids. "You guys having fun?"

Saul looked up to her with a chocolatey grin while Miah picked her pink cotton, nodding her little head.

"Yeah- ah, thanks for the tickets. They were for good use."

"Not a problem. Dad always gives me free tickets. He's the landlord of the field." She smiled.

"Great. Anyways, I'll see you on Monday." Trying to just have small talk is tough.

I felt a buzz in my pant pockets as I looked down. _Shit. The work phone is ringing._ I muttered in my head. The work phone only rang when there was an emergency refugee or when they had more news revolving Gilead. _Damnit_. It was too loud in the carnival to answer the phone.

I looked at Chelsea and immediately, she knew what the crisis was about. "I'll keep an eye on them." She mouthed out as I walked away to the quieter parts of the park.

I took out the phone and answered, "Gregory Grainger; refugee advocate."

"Mr. Grainger, we got news of your wife. We think we can get her out. Might be hard though, but are you in?" The deep voice from the other end said.

"- Um." I looked at my kids who were sitting and enjoying their treats, smiling at Chelsea and her friends. I then turned away. "Yes, what can I do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MATURE. 18+**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**.

 **I also want to add that I have started a new career after working a part time job so writing has been delayed. I am still writing- just in my spare time. I will update whenever I can!**

 **Chapter 5- The Unplanned Ceremony**

"They'd call you a homewrecker in pre-Gilead days, you know?" James Stallworth said.

It was the usual mid-spring evening after his wife retired to her chambers and Liv was done with the chores and went for a nice, relaxing, and well-deserved bedtime. Stallworth's Guardians all stood outside in their posts. It was just James and myself, enjoying ourselves at this time of night.

The weather was beginning to warm up. I could feel it creeping under my white nightie. It almost made me want to soak in another bath. However, a gust of wind swept through the open balcony doors and went inside the room. There was no central air or air conditioning in the house. We were to endure what the good Lord has given us, be it scorching winter or blazing heat.

We both knew we were playing a dangerous game of fraternizing with a Handmaid. James Stallworth was a man in his thirties. He was too young to be a Commander. However, we all knew he was a Commander because his father was major founder of the Sons of Jacob since the beginning, where they would have secret meetings in the basements of homes. James was tall, handsome, fit and he had this way he carried himself. He had long dark brown hair with pale skin.

We got along easily. Maybe it was because we both spoke a different language, a forbidden language that was not allowed in Gilead. We both had so much in common- from poetry to reading to even our views on politics.

"How do you like it here?" He asked as he continued reading _Dracula._

I shifted in my seat and flipped through the pages of the magazine, _Cosmopolitan._ "It's fine." I softly answered.

"Elizabeth can be hard. She has been, even before. Have you ever watched her in the movies?" He proudly spoke of his wife.

I tried to remember. I remembered her in a TV sitcom but that was about it. I shook my head.

"Oh, pity. Maybe we can watch one. She was in a lot of horror films."

"I don't really watch horror." I mumbled.

Commander Stallworth nodded his head silently, as in disapproval, and continued reading.

There was a long pause between our conversation as I skimmed through the magazine and noticed the girls in the promotional ads for makeup. I was a part time makeup artist. I missed playing with all the colors. I had a closet full of makeup once that Gregory asked me to clean it out. I also missed skin care. Ivory soap can only do a women's skin so much. There was a tutorial on how to do smoky eyes in three steps. However, in the ad, the girl's makeup was too smoky for her skin. I rolled my eyes and giggled to myself.

"I bet you miss your husband and children." James spoke so suddenly that I dropped my magazine.

"I do but I have been blessed with another opportunity." I answered as quickly as I could.

"Oh, stop it with that nonsense!" James hoarsely remarked. "Talk to me like how you would in _America_."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, surprisingly.

James got up to walk towards me. I cowered into my seat, trying to melt away to floor. "I bet if you could, you would go on the next flight to Canada or whatever country you applied for a Visa for. What was it? United Kingdom?"

I got up and looked at him, straight in the eye, defiantly. "I would. I miss my children!" I whispered harshly back to him.

James chuckled afterwards and looked at me. "So, this is the _real_ you? Do you remember me?"

I shook my head, staring at him. Then it occurred to me. If you take off James' beard and moustache and cut his hair a bit more, and possibly put him in a pair of jeans and t-shirt with glasses and take off a few pounds, he would resemble someone I knew.

 _"Come on, Jeong! Let's go!" I shouted from the bus._

 _We were on our trip to South Korea. The air was hot and sticky, and we escaped from our tourist group and decided to skip out on an adventure exploring ancient tombs and went to the beach instead._

 _Jeong grabbed our bag of towels, chips, and extra clothes. He also carried our beach chairs and umbrella. I felt a little bad that I didn't help him at all._

 _"It would help if you helped." Jeong called out to me._

 _I groaned and went over to grab the bag. "Jeong, I'm sorry." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek._

 _We relaxed on the beach, eating our bags of chips and_ gimbap. _I just came back from a nice swim and laid on the dry towel next to him._

 _"I can't believe college is right around the corner." I looked at him. "What are you going to do?"_

 _"Well, my dad has decided for me to attend a Christian college. He said it would do us good to fulfill our promise to God while studying." Jeong said as he looked at me._

 _"Oh. I have decided to attend Boston University and live there, away from my aunt and uncle. I could finally have freedom." I smiled at the thought of freedom. "Where is this Christian college, Jeong?" I asked._

 _"Somewhere. Im not sure. Dad said the tuition has been paid for. I just got to get out of high school and go."_

 _Feeling like Im losing my best friend, I grabbed his hand. "Promise we stay in touch?" I asked._

 _Jeong looked unsure. "I'll try. I have always wanted to try something, Dani."_

 _I looked at him and he blinked at me. His face move closer to mine and his lips pressed against me. I kissed him back. My hands grabbed his cheek as he wrapped me in an embrace. His tongue separating my lips as we kissed further deeply._

To be honest, he was my first love. My only childhood love. I loved him throughout high school but we never really did anything until that spring vacation to Seoul, Korea. Our relationship bloomed afterwards but we didn't go any further from movie dates and kissing.

When he left to his Christian college, he promised to email me every night. However, he never did keep contact. He took down his social media and changed his number.

Now, Jeong stood before me as James Stallworth twelve years later.

"Jeong?"I asked, confused.

"It's James now. But yes it is me." He let out a huge sigh. "I have been gone away for three days. I only seen you once before and I was immediately called to the capital. However, I knew it was you since that day."

My eyes were filled with tears. "How-how can this be?"

"Dad was part of the Sons of Jacob. He wanted everything done right. He formed it, along with some of his friends. They planned it all excruciatingly well and hid it practically from everyone, even me. I was to follow along."

"You know it's not right." I yelled. James's dad was once a Senator for the state of Massachusetts. He lost in the election for his rebid against some Democrats three years prior from the takeover.

"Watch your tone, Dani." James grabbed my wrist. "I will do what I can to keep you safe." He pressed himself closer to me.

"Elizabeth is pure evil." I muttered under my breath, looking at him.

"Well, we can all be at times. I married her because dad arranged us in a marriage. Her father is another follower of the Sons of Jacob."

"You had four handmaids before me." I stated as a matter of fact.

"I did- we did. _They_ couldn't become pregnant because I never allowed myself to finish. I felt dirty after a minute. The look in their eyes was horrible." He looked at me and looked down at his feet. I could sense he was ashamed of himself.

I moved a bit, covering myself with a plush pillow while sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Why am I a Handmaid?" I suddenly asked.

James moved a bit and cleared his throat. "Your religion, Dani. You should have been sent to the Colonies for practicing another religion but you were fertile. You bore two kids."

Secretly, I knew it. They had people working in the government before the takeover. They were secretly spying on everyone of us, doting our everyday lives and our friendships, goals and achievements. I almost felt sick. But James wasn't one of them, was he?

After a long silence, he sat down next to me. "Dani, I missed you."

"I missed you too." I retorted back.

He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. Almost by disgust, I moved away from him and looked down at the floor.

"Mr. Stallworth, I cannot." I said.

"Dani, come on. This is different. You and I know each other and we were almost partners. If I wasn't sent away, it could have been."

I frowned at him. "The Ceremony is tomorrow night. I need to get ready by having a good night rest." I bowed my head and crept slowly away to the door.

Just as I was about to unlock the door, a hand grabbed my wrist and pushed me closer to the bed.

"Dani, this is one night you're not avoiding me." He remarked with a tensed tone.

I felt it before I knew what was really happening to me. The fabric of my white nightie was ripped apart as I laid defenseless on the bed. James hovered over me as he started undressing himself.

"Dani, if you yell or anything, I'd have to kill you myself. So don't and be a _good_ girl." James whispered against my ear.

I was confused. Should I even scream for help? It wouldn't matter. I was a nobody. However, it was James. I knew him before. I even _loved_ him at a point.

I looked up at the ceiling of white circles and grey stars. The chandelier was lit dimly as I felt his kisses along my neck. My whole body was tense but soon, the familiarity of his kisses began to overcome me.

I was once again in a dream like we were before when I was seventeen again.

 _"Dani, its getting late. I'm sure your aunt would want you home." Jeong said as he drove his dad's Mercedes S-Class around._

 _"No! I don't want to go back. Jeong, why don't we just take off now?" I asked._

 _"And where would we go?" he chuckled as he stepped on the gas to build up speed._

 _"Hmm… how about to Maine? The beaches are lovely there."_

 _"Yeah right. Dad would cut me off of my debit card."_

 _"Oh and your savings!" I quipped along with him._

 _Jeong laughed heartily and held my hand as we cruised under the Zakim Bunker Hill Bridge. The lights were changing rapidly as the pretty stars in the sky lit up. I held his hand and increased the volume on the stereo._

 _We were so young._

I blinked and focused on James. My hand reached down and grabbed his and squeezed forcefully. The tension between us was building and I could feel it in my core.

An old flame was burning brightly. Relit by the touches of a once-forgotten love.

"James!" I cried out as I reached the brink point. I melted along the plushness of the comforter and looked at him.

His head bent down and kissed my lips as his hand roamed around my body. His hand covered my breast and thumbed my nipple as I felt him released himself deep in me. He placed soft kisses along my neck and jaw.

"I always imagined it was something beautiful like this. Dani, I still love you."

I rolled over to my side and gazed out the window. "I always wondered what happened to you." I sighed and placed my hand on my belly. What we did could be what Elizabeth has been hoping for…. _A baby._ "But I am not raising _our_ baby in this world. Like I said, twelve years ago- we should make a run for it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Inconceivable**

 **Author's Note- After a much long hiatus, I have decided to write again! Wow! Long awaited chapter, here it is. Please read and review**!

"My name is Dani and I am your mother," I whispered to this little miracle of life forming inside of me. I quietly covered myself with the soft cotton blanket and put myself in a fetal position so I can be just a bit closer to my baby. "You are not planned but nevertheless, you are wanted."

The news of the pregnancy rocked the world. It was as if the second takeover was taking place. There were a few unsuccessful births. OfKevin gave birth to a Unbaby. Quickly, the Aunts prayed for the Lord's mercy and sent OfKevin to another home, yet again to perform the deed. As for the baby, they sent the child away. In the meantime, OfKevin's former household, the Golden's, mourned for the loss of the child they so desperately wanted and prayed countless days for a Handmaid who can grant them their wish.

Everyone was bewildered about the shredder. However, I listened to a few conversations that James had with Elizabeth. The baby was sent to the hospital where they induced the child into a forever sleep. Fuck. It means death, not a forever sleep.

I pushed the thought away and rubbed my womb. I remembered it like yesterday when I found out in the arms of James, on our forbidden night escapades. He gave me a pregnancy test, something deemed inconceivable in the eyes of the Lord.

"Dani, I think you should take this." James said as he offered the test to me.

I looked at the perfectly pink package and then looked up at him. "What for? So you can share the wonderful news with Elizabeth?"

James shifted uncomfortably and shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, Dani. We need to know so we can figure out our next plans."

"I want to see my kids with Greg." I muttered.

James, noting my sadness, placed the box next to me and turned away.

There was a small moment of silence until I decided to accept my fate. I took the test and went into James' private wash room. I sat on the toilet, contemplating my life if I was pregnant. I would have to tell Aunt Patricia and then I would have to let Mrs. Stallworth know who would reveled in her success. Then every Handmaid would wish me good tidings as I falsely smile and thank the Lord for his blessing.

As the urine dripped onto the test, I also imagined if it wasn't true. What if I wasn't pregnant? If I wasn't, then surely James and I had to be more careful and possibly, not sneak out at these late hours. However, then there would be the Ceremony and that I cannot avoid. I closed my eyes, secretly praying I wasn't.

As I cleaned myself up and watched the test on the counter run its course, I kept praying. I don't know to whom at this point as I have lost my roots in my Buddhist religion and I wasn't going to accept the crazy Sons of Jacob's religion. "Please, Lord- God- Buddha- whoever that is out there, I pray you hear me. Please do not make me with child." I quietly mumbled.

It felt like an eternity as I patiently waited. James knocked on the door once.

"I'll be done soon." I called out as I looked at the test, dreading the results.

Moments like these reminded me of the times I was pregnant with Greg in my before life. I smiled at the warm memory.

 _The sun was warm and the skies were clear. We have been dating for over a year and I was so in love with him. We started our new dream jobs and moved in a nice apartment together. However, something was amiss. I was missing my period._

 _I went to my friend's salon that day for a usual manicure. "Rebekah, I think I could be pregnant."_

 _She looked shocked and blurted, "You guys didn't use protection or even protected yourself?"_

 _I glared at her and shook my head. "Shut up! We've been together for two years – the idea didn't cross our minds. But fuck- what if I am?"_

 _"Dani! You gotta take a test! Brown's Pharmacy down two doors. You could get some. Sheez, do you want Wendy to get some?" She asked as she looked at the eager front desk receptionist._

 _"Wendy? Can we trust her?" I asked._

 _"Yeah. She works here part time and going to beauty school. I kinda pay her tuition." Rebekah winked at me._

 _"Yeah sure. Can you fish the twenty dollar bill out of my purse? My hand is still- uhh – ya know?" I laughed._

 _Within twenty minutes, I received my test and got to the restroom right after my gel manicure was set. I waited at the bathroom counter and just counted the minutes on my phone. I was excited yet scared but somehow, I was confident Gregory and I could push through this together._

 _Then, a blinking "Pregnant" note popped on the test. I stared at it confused_.

As soon as the two minutes were up, there was a banging on James' bedroom door. I went over to the basin to look at the test but then I heard a shrieking voice that sunk my heart in deep.

"Open up, James! It's me!" The shrieking screaming voice would tear apart the door if it was icier. Then I heard Liv right behind the voice.

"Mrs. Stallworth, I have checked the garden house and the garage. There is no sign of OfJames." Liv whispered in fear.

Then I heard the bedroom opened as I peek through the keyhole of the bathroom door. In came Mrs. Stallworth and Liv, with Anthony right behind them.

"Commander Stallworth, I believe your Handmaid is missing." Anthony calmly stated.

"There is nothing to be alarmed, I assure you." James retorted.

"Oh really? Where is she? Where did you hide the woman?" Mrs. Stallworth snorted.

I hid in the bathtub, clutching the pregnancy test tightly to my chest as I prayed they won't look in here. We might be in trouble, or worse- I might die and never see my babies again. I feared for James' life as well. Why do I care for him when he has yet to mention an idea of getting me out of here?

"Liv, check the closets. Anthony, turn the room upside down. I want my Handmaid." Mrs. Stallworth barked orders.

Things were tossed and turned as James tried to restore order in his own chambers. "I command you to stop. This is my lair."

"You want to report a Handmaid missing? It will be on your head. You will go down for treason! I will not. I will cover myself if it is the last thing I do and I will make sure you will get the most maximum for punishment!" Mrs. Stallworth screamed.

"Elizabeth, stop. I will tell you where she is." James looked defeated as there were more items tossed and covers thrown off the bed.

Just then, the bathroom door creaked open and the curtains that divided my invisibility from the present was ripped from my mortal hands as Mrs. Stallworth gripped me from the tub and I rose from the basin.

"What is she doing here?" Mrs. Stallworth yelled as she slapped me.

"Elizabeth Stallworth, calm down! May God forgive you for hurting her." James defended.

All of a sudden, I felt the pregnancy test dropped from my hands as everyone of us looked down at it. There it was, lying face down on the cold marble floor. I bent down to grab the small regretful pink stick but Mrs. Stallworth, in her own twisted ways, quickly clutched the item before I did.

Her angry expression twinkled in the dazzling lights as her eyes lit up as the Red Moon.

"James, oh James! We are truly blessed!" She smiled at him as she quickly ran to touch his hands.

Anthony and Liv shifted in their position and both said, "Blessed be the Fruit."

James, in his defeated state, looked surprised than upset then completely disappointed in himself. I almost felt bad for him but now he has to make this promise to get _us_ all out of here.

Elizabeth Stallworth came over to me lastly and pressed her cold icy hands on mine and another crept to my cheek. "My dear OfJames! I know now why you came here. You wanted to see if you were worthy of the good Lord so you quietly ask James to get you this foreign item. I understand now. You did us so well." She looked at everyone and smiled, "we did it!" She smiled so much I felt her face was going to crack.

Whatever, you say Elizabeth. I came here to fuck your husband and discuss escape plans but whatever makes you sleep at night. I thought to myself as the burning slap from earlier stringed my cheek.

Elizabeth does a one over at me again and beamed at me like a happy parent who just saw their child walk for the first time. Then she turned around and kissed James on the cheek. She happily waltzed out of the room, followed by Liv and Anthony.

I looked at James and he frowned, still looking at his feet.

"So about my escape plan?" I muttered to break the awkward silence in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Gregory's POV**

The air is unusually colder in London this time around. The kids have started grammar school and I am usually about working on helping those who escaped Gilead. It is getting harder as Gilead is resourceful on crops and medical trade so United Kingdom launch a trade plan. Their diplomats stationed in their embassy can fraction raids and deportations of any useful citizens of theirs in our country. They mostly target women, fertile women. We curse at our country for allowing their weakness shine through with these trades. It is almost inhumane.

I quietly sit at my desk, placing all my calls to voicemail as they search through emails of any hope of Dani. There were Google images of current Gilead. I don't know how the pictures came to be but someone must have snapped them before escaping.

I become so lost in searches that I almost miss the loud banging through the door.

Gilead's Guardians come through our door with a burst cannon and screamed out, "Show your licenses and proof of residency here."

The Guardians grabbed all the working women and shoved them out like cattle. Some were sobbing, some were crying. The ladies immediately were gathered towards the blank white wall and faced towards it.

I shakily grab my license and proof of UK citizenship, knowing it was nowhere safe here.

"Show me your identification!" A Guardian screamed at me with his gun in motion.

I plop the ID and citizenship over to him and looked in his eyes. There was nothing but a deep dark pool of uncertainty. Almost like looking into the pools of death. Then, I knew it. They didn't care about us. They cared about their country.

He growled and muttered something under his breath and moved on.

I quickly let out the breath I was holding and looked down at my desk. He shoved the cards carelessly onto the desk and continued.

Then, I heard it.

The same sound when danger happens. When someone's liberties taken away. When fear is uncontrollably consuming you.

"Please don't! I don't want to go back. Please. I have three kids here!" Michelle, the receptionist, cries out.

The Guardians backhand her with a gun and she fell on her knees. "We got one." A Guardian yells through his transponder.

I looked back and saw them take her out to the halls with two Guardians walking her out.

There were more women being cattled out. Lisa the social worker, Anne the call center employee, and Jennie, one of our managers here.

"This is wrong! You have no rights here! This is United Kingdom, not Gilead!" Harry, one of our outspoken advocates, yells out.

Before I knew it, the Guardian shot him and Harry laid on the ground, lifeless. People were screaming left and right. Another medical crew came in to pick up his body and dispose of it. The Guardians took the women by the wall and hauled them out, each one of them crying and fearful of their future. It pisses me off as I stand here, unable to help.

"Gregory, why is this happening?" Vivian asks, her eyes full of tears and shock. Her British accent gives way as she is a born citizen here.

"Its because the UK traded with them in return for some of the women. Damnit!" I yell out. "Now they are going to bug our calls and see who we are trying to help. We need to destroy our immigrant's records. They are trying to trace them here." I looked around at the remaining folks.

Immediately, we ran to our computers and start deleting records. People who lived here for 4 years and started over. They can't be taken away. My mind floated like a robot. I clicked all the files of my clients and deletes them all. All their addresses, current medical records, and family connections. One less problem for Gilead's hell to be spread here.

* * *

When I return home, Mum has a roast on the table with Dad sitting at the couch with the kids, watching _Peppa Pig_.

"Mum, they raided the office for US born citizens. I guess they are bringing them back." I sigh.

"I heard in the telly. Maia and Saul are half US. I fear for them, Gregory." Mum states forlornly as she placed a bowl of carrots on the table. "What are we going to do if they come for them?"

"Mum, right now they are looking for full US citizens."

Dad comes in through the door. "Stop. You're scaring the kids before dinner. They can hear you two."

I look down at my glass of water. "We can pack up and move to North Ireland, away from the capital."

"And leave everything behind? Gregory, you are mad. You and the kids can go. But this is our home since forever." Dad spoke quietly.

"Maia will not be going to that God forsaken place and be made a breeding stock for their country. Saul will not be going back as some sort of Eye or whatever the fuck they are call!" I screamed.

"Gregory! Calm down. We understand how protective we are of our grandkids and we don't want them there either. But we are safe and we aren't leaving. You can go with them. Aunt Tilly lives there and would love the company." Mum says as she set some dinner plates.

Just then, Saul comes through the door with Stuffy, his stuffed dinosaur. "Daddy, I'm hungry..." he whines.

I calm down and look at his brown eyes. "Great news buddy! Grammy got you nuggets and I bet they are all ready for you and Stuffy!"

Like clockwork, Mum goes to the oven and pretends her timer went off by clicking the button. "Oh look at that! They are ready!" She smiles and pulls the nugget tray out of the oven. It smells like homemade chicken and my stomach growls.

"Maia! Dinner is ready!" I call out to her as she runs from her the living room into the kitchen. Her brown hair reminds me of Dani's curls down her back on our wedding day.

 _"Who's crazy idea was it to have a wedding in WINTER in BOSTON?" Leo, my best man, yelled out._

 _"Shut up, man. Dani loves the snow." I retorted back._

 _The air was crisp cold, light snow was falling on the ground, and the sky was getting darker. Yes, we were freezing our asses off but it was what Dani wanted. Getting married right on the Boston Common._

A Thousand Years _starts to play by the orchestral band Dani picked out. I looked and see Mum and Dad smiling so happily. Dani's mother flew from California starts down the lane with Dani's cousin, Theo. Dani's mother smiled at me as Theo winked._

 _Then, our precious Maia comes down in a flowing white dress that imitates her mother's gown. She's throwing red roses along the white snow as it leaves this beautiful trail behind her. I was quite surprised she wasn't crying. I guess Dani trained her well enough to not cry. At the end, Maia drops her big basket and runs to me. "Dadda!" She cries out and stood right next to me._

 _I scoop her up in my arms and kiss her cheek. "My princess! You look so beautiful."_

 _Just then, everyone rises and Dani comes out in this white gown. Her gown was a white ball gown with a warm white shawl over her shoulder. She had a pretty tiara on her head. Her bouquet was white roses. Her hair was donned in long brown curls. Maia squeezed my hand tightly and squealed out, "Mommy is so pretty!"_

 _Dani must have heard it as she smiled at me and walked down with her step father._

 _And that was when I knew it. We were meant to be forever._

"Gregory, are you going to take that? It will be rude, you know?" Dad brings me back to the present time as I felt the vibration on my knee.

"Oh sorry. Excuse me for a minute." I got up and took the phone and went outside.

"Gregory Grainger?" A stoic yet warm voice fills the line.

"Yes, this is him." I calmly state.

"I'm James. I have your wife, Dani. We need to work together if you want to move her out of here safely and we need to do it urgently and efficiently."

I straighten myself and whisper back. "Are you ransoming me? Because you are a sick human-"

"Shut up, Greg! We need to do this within three months." I hear Dani in the back.

"Dani? Dani!"

"Greg, please listen. I am six months pregnant. We need you to cooperate." Dani whispers.

"Did he do this to you? What the fuck! I'll kill him!" I shout.

"You can kill me after I tell you what to do. Now shut the fuck up and listen." James yells through the phone.

For the sake of Dani's safety, I sigh and listen.

"We are going to move Dani with the trades of medical supplies box. It will be coming to your dock in the next month or so. Guardians won't be patrolling the area as we trust your dock men know how to seperate. You need to be there at dawn. That's when she will arrive. The hard part is here. I need to arrange her transport very explicitly here." James says cooly.

"Fine. Dani, I love you." I whisper through the phone.

Dani sniffles a bit and whispers back, "I love you too."

There was some silence and then James calls through, "And one more thing- take care of the baby. He is mine and I will be coming for him."


End file.
